


Priorities

by SmolPidge



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, For Eleteo Week 2018, Too much of a sap to let this end badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolPidge/pseuds/SmolPidge
Summary: "Although Elena’s first priority would always be to her kingdom, Mateo’s first priority would always be to her."A Mateo/Elena hurt and comfort story.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eleteo Week on Tumblr. A little late, but finally done! I'm a little worried that the characters may come up as OOC, but I hope that's just my paranoia speaking. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to spit out a few more stories this week, but for now, enjoy Day 2, Angst. (Though I'm too much of a sap to actually make it end badly)

It wasn’t uncommon for Mateo to remain at the palace late at night. Whether it was a potion that required precise timing or a spell that he was close to perfecting, there was always something that made him lose track of time. Even when he  _ was  _ aware of the time, chances were it wouldn’t have stopped him anyway. He refused to lose focus in the middle of a project, and if that meant staying for another few hours or skipping dinner, then so be it. 

That night, Mateo had been decrypting some runes in a Maruvian spell book he’d recently gotten his hands on. Though he had initially told himself that he’d translate a couple chapters and then head home, the content became too entrancing (as it often did) and he ended up finishing the entire thing before he even glanced at a clock. Now, as he hurriedly made his way through the halls, all he could do was hope that his mother didn’t chew him out like she had done the last time he arrived home so late.

Everyone had already gone to bed, so the palace was eerily quiet. The lights had been extinguished as well, so he was forced to continually cast entertainment spells in order to see in the spaces where a torch hadn’t been left.

“How is it that I haven’t gotten around to learning a simple lighting spell yet?” Mateo criticized himself under his breath. 

Unexpectedly, someone called back, “Maybe you should prioritize that over the runes.”

Although the voice alone was enough for him to recognize who it was, Mateo still cast another spell to make out Elena pressed against the wall outside her chambers. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked, finding it odd that she wasn’t fast asleep. With the amount of work she had to get done on any given day, she was usually quick to fall asleep so that she’d be all set for the day after when she woke up in the morning.

“Oh…” Elena paused. Mateo could hear her shuffling her feet. “I just needed some space to think.”

“Really?” Mateo didn’t believe her one bit. If that were truly the case, she’d sound tired, yet contemplative. On the contrary, her voice now sounded lost. Putting thoughts of his mother aside, he took a seat beside her. “What about?”

Avoiding giving a straight answer Elena answered with, “You know… stuff.”

Knowing that something was off, Mateo inched closer to provide comfort. She had probably gotten into a fight with her family, or botched an ambassadorial trip, or maybe she was just stressed. Whatever it was, he was prepared to cheer her up, no matter how long it took. As his arm brushed against hers, however, his heart dropped.

She was trembling.

“You’re lying,” Mateo finally confronted her. “I  _ know  _ something’s bothering you.”

Elena remained silent for while after that, resting her head against his shoulder.

Mateo allowed her to stay that way for a while, waiting until her heart rate calmed down before he pried any further. He had never seen her so distraught, not even when she had discovered she was a key player in some prophecy. He could feel his heart break every time her breath came out in ragged gasps, as if she was forgetting how to breathe. For once, her touch wasn’t electrifying in all the best ways. Instead, it sickened him with worry; so much so, that he was convinced he wouldn’t actually be able to speak to her.

Thankfully, Elena decided she’d break the silence herself.

“I had a dream…” she began, her voice clearer than it had been before.

“What was it about?” Mateo gently pressed her, wanting to keep her talking.

“I went back in time, before Shuriki took over,” she said. “It was as if nothing had ever changed. My parents were still alive, Esteban was decades younger, and Avalor was thriving in every way. Everything was perfect.”

Sensing that the dream couldn’t have ended that simply, Mateo questioned, “And then?”

Elena raised her head and sighed. “A voice suddenly called out to me. It offered to let me stay there. There were no conditions; all I had to do was accept.”

“What did you say?”

“I said no.”

It was then that Elena lost all the composure she had been keeping up until then. She grasped at Mateo’s sleeves, pressing her face into his robes. Hot tears stained his clothes as he pulled her closer. It was as if his warmth could protect her from all evil. Before he knew it, he was on his knees, enveloping her in a comforting hug. His tamborita lay forgotten to the side; magic wasn’t going to solve this problem.

“Shhh, shhh, calm down,” he whispered, rubbing her back. “Everything is fine.”

“I’m so selfish,” Elena snapped at herself. “Everyone would be happier if Shuriki hadn’t taken over.”

“You’re anything but selfish, Elena,” Mateo attempted to reassure her, but Elena was having none of it.

“I am!” she insisted. “Avalor was shrouded in gloom for over 40 years! You could have met your grandfather if not for that. Isabel would’ve been able to grow up with a family that was whole, Gabe could’ve become a guard sooner, Esteban could’ve lived out his youth the way he had wanted to, and Doña Paloma wouldn’t have had to work so hard to keep Avalor’s economy afloat. Who am I to say no when the answer was so obvious?”

“All of that is in the past,” Mateo reminded her. “There’s no use in thinking on what could’ve been. All we can do is move forward from here.”

“I know that, but what if!” Elena pulled away, staring down at her hands. “How could I have been offered so much and refuse it all?”

“Well, why didn’t you accept?” Mateo asked, struggling to understand exactly what she was so upset about. Maybe then, he could help her feel better.

“If nothing had ever happened, then I’d be 58 right now!” she pointed out. “There’s no way I would’ve been friends with you or Naomi or Gabe. I probably wouldn’t be going on so many sailing expeditions, I wouldn’t have become such a great fencer, and you might not have become my royal wizard! How would I be able to get through anything without  you?”

Mateo tried to come up with some sort of assurance, but he couldn’t think of anything. Elena was making a compelling point, but she wasn’t seeing the whole picture here.

“I decided to give up everything for a handful of friends. What does that say about my right to rule? Shouldn’t my first priority be to my kingdom?” Elena murmured.

“I think it makes you an even better leader,” Mateo splurted out without thinking.

“How so?” Elena raised her face, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

“Well,” Mateo began, choosing his words carefully. “Maybe it’s true that a time without Shuriki would have benefited everyone, but think of all of the improvements that Avalor has gone through during your time as Crown Princess in this reality.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t mean to toot my own horn,” Mateo rubbed his neck awkwardly. “But look at everything we have accomplished  _ together _ . We discovered the Codex Maru, which ended being being really useful, you and Naomi helped to catch all three goblin brothers before they tore Avalor apart, and without Gabe’s guidance, the bridge between Avalor and Córdoba may not be near completion.”

“So?”

“In other words, your decision wasn’t just what you thought was best for yourself, but what was best for Avalor as well! We don’t know how Avalor would’ve been like with your parents ruling, but we do know how it’s like with you. Avalor has grown so much because you confided in us to be at your side. I think you made the right choice,” Mateo finished.

He wasn’t convinced that his argument had been very sound or made sense, but he hoped it was convincing enough to hide the fact that he was being selfish himself. He’d admire Elena whether she was 17 or 58, but he doubted he’d be as close to her as he was now if she were really that old.

He could still agree with his statement, though. He’d lived under Shuriki for years, and even though he’d had to learn everything he knew in the secret confinements of his basement and watch his mother keep her dancing and cheerful personality locked away, he wouldn’t change it for the world if it meant he’d never befriend Elena.

“You really think so?” Elena asked, rubbing her hands together with nerves.

“Yes,” Mateo confidently replied, squeezing her hand so that she could feel his sincerity. “Even if you  _ are  _ being selfish, I believe that you can overcome it.”

“Only if you help,” Elena’s mood brightened up a little. 

“No matter what, I’ll  _ always  _ be there to help you, remember?” Mateo rose to his feet, offering up his arm to help her up as well.

“See? I can’t even do this without you!” Elena laughed, taking Mateo’s hand.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m here, then,” Mateo grinned, pulling her up and suggesting she get back to sleep. After receiving a nod of agreement, he opened the door to her bedroom and led her over to the bed, casting a quick spell so that he didn’t bump into anything in the dark.

Once she was safely under the covers, he asked, “Anything else you might need?”

“No, I think I’m good,” Elena answered, pulling the sheets over her shoulders for warmth.

With that, Mateo headed for the door, satisfied with his work. Before he could get very far, though, he was stopped once again.

“Actually, can I ask you for a favor?” Elena interrupted him. “I need to be a little selfish one more time.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay here tonight? I don’t think I can get back to sleep alone.”

It was a good thing the room was so dark, because Mateo could feel his face redden by the millisecond. Even so, he couldn’t say no to his beloved princess. In truth, it didn’t matter what she asked him to do; he’d do it regardless.

“Of course,” he replied, closing the door and making himself comfy on a chair near her bed.

“Thanks,” she yawned, her drowsiness returning after being up for who knows how long. She reached out for Mateo’s hand, which he offered straight away. With one last squeeze, she soon fell back asleep.

Watching her peacefully sleep, Mateo wished he could stay there forever. Instead, he reluctantly let go of her hand and moved to a chair farther away in case anyone came in later on. Making himself as comfy as he could, he accepted the fact that he’d wake up with a bad back. He bore no ill will, though; he was just happy he had been able to help.

Realizing that he hadn’t sent word to his mother, Mateo figured he’d just have to tell her that there had been an emergency at the palace. After all, although Elena’s first priority would always be to her kingdom, Mateo’s first priority would always be to her. All he could hope for was to land a spot as second place on her list someday.


End file.
